Skye and Jo
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Skye and Jo have been together since Jo was 6 and alone on the streets so when S.H.I.E.L.D finds them will Coulson and his team warm up to them? Jo's always had a knack for anything espionage and she thinks it might have something to do with her parents, whoever they are. All they have is each other, so if the team manages to warm up to them can they do the same?
1. Chapter 1 Assemble the team

Jo's P.O.V

"The secret is out. For decades your organization has stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know, that their among us, hero's, and monsters. The world is full of wonders." I recited perfectly into the speaker of Skye's laptop that she hacked its way into S.H.I.E.L.D and that was heard all over anything they had with a speaker or screen.

"good job Jo" Skye said right after she stopped the recording and turned off the laptop,"I think we should go celebrate" she finished. This was the first time that I did the broadcast live on something this important, though it's not like it was my first time period, I helped Skye out all the time.

Mostly it required me pulling our a**es out of the fire if we unexpectedly got into combat. The thing was since I was a little girl I've been without a family and living on the streets and it is ruff. In addition to that motivation to become good at hand-to-hand it was just what comes naturally to me, the super fast reflexes, automatically seeing the weaknesses and weak spots, the natural speed and agility it was like Skye with computers.

I first meet Skye when I was really little, 6 years old at first I used my kick a** skills to, well, kick her a** until I realized she wasn't the police or a social worker trying to take me back to an orphanage. And the rest, I saved her from a person trying to break in and I stayed in her van ever since. It's not the best origin story but she's like a big sister to me and some times even like the mum I never had. Now I'm 13 and we're a team, I go in do the 'fieldwork' as those fancy agents with s**tloads of money call it and Skye gets us invites, hacks, and does a lot of other computer related things. We're both members of the rising tide because, though I'm not quite as good as Skye I seem to be a natural at the computer stuff to.

"Celebrating huh? I like it!" I enthusiastically replied. For us money was something we appreciated so going out for coffee is like our going out for dinner, but it was a lot more then I could have ever gotten if I didn't find Skye.

"alrighty then let's go" she said as we got out of her van that I now officially named,"T.A.M.I" which stands for, Totally, Awesome, Mobile, itinerant! Lame name but it's just showing how Skye rubbed off on me a little.

We stepped onto the busy streets of New York and it's hard to believe how nobody even goes down the alley we live in but everyone crams themselves onto the streets. Just out of the corner of my eye on the way there I saw one of the people we've surveilled for anything weird before, go into the secret lab.

"hey, Skye look who that is" I told her. She turned to look at the building in front of us and got out her phone starting to film it. The second after she started filming the top level of the building blew up! It went up in flames and with that I saw a man out of the corner of my eye running for the back of the building.

"Come on" Skye ushered and led me towards the front of the building where most of the action was going down. I followed her quickly and as a nervous habit checked for tales (another spy term) or anyone else suspicious... nope all clear. She started videotaping again just before who I was sure to be the man from before with a hood on his head emerging from the building by jumping over 20 stories!

"whoa!" I exclaimed followed by Skye nodding. She ended the video feed and raced back to the van with me beside her.

"OMG did you see that? That was awesome! You know what, we need to warn him before S.H.I.E.L.D gets to them" Skye rambled.

"I agree, and what we need to pull this off, is a distraction" I stated with a trademark mischievous grin.

Wards P.O.V

"Agent Ward there's been a development with the rising tide, they pinned down the location of the package. We need to aboard" My temporary handler said through the comms unit.

"I'm five minutes away from retrieving it" Jeez did this guy know me?

"So is everyone else, they posted the coordinates online!"

"If the job was easy-"

"Ya ya it wouldn't be any fun"

I walked through the staff door of the restaurant after taking off my helmet and jacket to reveal a suit.

"Red tie by the window" he said through comms. I walked up to him with the platter in my hands.

"Puis-je prendre votre Monsieur de verre?" I asked in French.

"oui" the man replied.

I walked up to the apartment area on the stairs while scanning the handprints from the glass on the platter. When I got up I smoothly slid the white cloth off of the tray and turned on its X-Ray mode.

Aha! There it is almost done, the package is in the fireplace. I opened it up with the key-pad grabbed it and turned to walk away. Damn, so close yet so far almost got in and out without anyone finding me. But there stood a women about mid or late twenty's in nothing but a bra and house coat.

"uh, you fireplace is broken" I tried. She just gave a look of annoyance.

Then two men came at me. In a blur I was ready and punching the one guy into the wall and tripping the other. The one guy had me in a choke hold as my handlers voice came over the comms,"Ward we have possible hostiles in your vicinity".

"Really?" I grunted sarcastically and got out of the hold.

Finally I got one of them knocked out cold and the fight went to the kitchen. I came at him with the fridge door slamming into his face and it looked like I would finally beat one of them. He grabbed a frying pan and aimed for my face. In a split second reaction I quickly pulled the drawer out of the counter and use it to shield me. Then I banged him in the head punching right through the drawer.

With both of them knocked out I head outside to the rendezvous point on the roof. I climbed up the latter and got to the top just in time to hear the helicopter come by. I grabbed onto the rope and we went over for a little while untitled they hulled me up, next I would be debriefed by Agent Hill.


	2. Chapter 2 don't piss off Maria Hill

**Jo's P.O.V**

Slowly but surely with the second distraction I've made today with my computer the staff closed shop and left only letting Mike Peterson sit there asking where the servers were. Skye just sat down to talk to him s I decided to make my entrance, that's how me and her do these 'specialized welcomes' as I call it. I secure the area and deal with any combat that we rarely get into, and Skye hacks and does the talking because I tend to be untrusting, scary, cold, and businesslike with people I don't know well (or at least that's what Skye said to me in the 'nicest way possible').

I walked over to their booth and said,"perimeter secure, but I don't think we should hold it much longer. Hello Mr. Peterson". This confused him a little, I mean he had just been talking to Skye and her method is nothing business like or professional! more like,"hi your that superhero and I can help you, BTW there's a government agency after you. Wow your cool". Or maybe it could just be because I'm wearing a kick a**, jet black, catsuit thing and black combat boots.

"hey Jo, so anyway there's the S.H.I.E.L.D matter" Skye said to me then continued talking to Mr. Peterson.

"You think I should carry a shield?" He asked clearly dumbfounded and unaware of S.H.I.E.L.D's existence.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D big scary guys in dark suits will come looking for you. They knew about the battle of New York before it even happened and then cleaned it up before anyone could ask any real questions. Imaginary how long it'll take them to clean you up"

"And you wonder why I'm hiding?"

"But what if you got out in front of this and showed people who you are, a hero-" Skye was cut off by him getting up to leave and dropping some money on the counter despite the current staff situation.

"Alright well if you ever need us our office-" Skye was cut of again.

"You guys have an office?" He asked skeptically looking at her and me which I didn't take too personal because of the fact that he looked pretty broke himself.

"Well... Ya, sorta it's a van that we live in, by choice but it's always around that alley with free WiFi so you can come by anytime"

"Their coming for you"she yelled as he exited the shop.

**Agent Hill's office, debriefing **

**Ward's POV**

What does S.H.I.E.l.D stand for agent Ward?" Hill asked in a monotone voice the only kind she uses other than the,'you obey my orders or else' voice or the,'piss me of or do anything stupid and you will die a hard death' voice.

"Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" I replied. "What does that mean to you?"

"That someone really wanted our initials to spell out S.H.I.E.L.D". She just looked at me in a slightly annoyed slightly board look.

"It means we're the line, between world, and the much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear, and when we can't do that we keep them safe. Something turns up, like this chitari Nero link, we get to it before someone bad does." I said and at the last part slid over the package.

"do you know who Von Chat was planning to sell it to?" Agent Hill asked. Is she serious? Am I the only one really pissed at 'the rising tide'?

"I'm more interested on how the rising tide group found out about it, I thought they were just hackers, what's changed?"

"Everything's changing, a little while ago most people went to bed thinking the craziest thing was a billionaire in a flying metal suit, then aliens invaded New York and were being bagged by among others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the forties, and a god. The battle of New York, was the end of the world, this now is the new world. People are different, they have access to tech, formulas, secrets that their not ready for"

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" I asked tiredly, if I'm going to be shut out and get to be lectured by Commander Hill herself I might as well get to know what the heck happened with my mission.

"Well, that you'll have to ask Agent Coulson" She said. What the hell? Agent Coulson, does she know I'm level 6 clearance and got the full report?

"Uh, ya I'm clear ended level 6 I know that Agent Coulson was killed in action before the battle of New York, got the full report" I explained calmly. Agent Coulson alive and well stepped out from the dark bit of the room and into the light,"welcome to level 7".

"Sorry that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself" he apologized,"I think there's a bulb out'. We got onto the elevator and I just couldn't help myself but to say,"Director Fury faked your death" in an astounded voice,"to motivate the Avengers". "Well the death of a common alley is a particularly effective team builder" Hill butted in. "Say cheese" the scanner said to us as it got all of our identifications sorted. We walked into a hallway with S.H.I.E.L.D agents buzzing around doing work.

Then we walked down the hall to a room full of computers while talking. I saw one of the monitors show a man jump from about 20 stories to the ground with a women in his arms.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That Agent Ward, is a superhero" Agent Coulson said.

"An unregistered gifted" Hill corrected him,"identity unknown". The screen played a bunch of messages from the rising tide and showed images and videos, one from the same man.

"how are they getting this stuff before us?" I asked in disbelief.

"The same way they cracked are R.S.A implementation, their good so I need better" "Agent Coulson is requisitioned a mobile command unit to which you are assigned"

"The tide are trying to draw us out, I think it's time that they succeeded" Coulson said. Finally something up to my speed crossing off a target,"You want me to cross them off?" I asked as more of a statement.

"Wow, no I wanna use them, to get to him. This mans world is about to get very weird and he's gonna need some help" Coulson stated in a tone that implied I said why don't we just massacre the whole city?

Now it was time for my lecture,"I'm sorry, I was trained from day one as a specialist, I go in, alone I get it done. Defusing a nuclear bomb I'm your guy, the welcoming committee, not my speed.". Coulson explained,"I know it's not what you wanted, Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment of your last 3 missions, combat top grade, espionage highest marks since Romanoff, under people skills I think it's a poop with knives sticking out of it, that's bad right? Given your family history I'm surprised it's not worse".

"Teams approved, vitals are all fine, Fitz, Simmons are not clear for combat but I'm told that won't be an issue, Agent Ward here is almost to fit" the doctor said walking in. Who knows maybe this is my chance to get out of it,"that's an issue, it should be an issue maybe I can't join the team because-". I was cut off by Hills very annoyed,"god are you dismissed". So I left to pack up.

**Thanks for those awesome reviews! The more reviews I get (constructive criticism included) the more often I'll update, thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3 oh shit they caught us

Jo's POV

Skye was doing another rising tide monologue on her computer while I was re packing my suit up in the tiniest container that your could fit in a pocket and would never believe it would fit. I always had it with me in my pocket in case we're to far from the van and I need to do some work. Skye had it made for me on my 13th birthday and it took her the entire year to save up for it and it was amazing.

"The truth is in the wind, it's everywhere. You can not find us you'll never see are faces, but rest assured we will-" Skye was cut off by two men opening the door of our van. Oh no with another split second to observe them I saw the S.H.I.E.L.D badge on the corner of one of there gun holsters."hey, what up?" Skye said in a voice most people wouldn't get what the tone meant... I'm not most people, she is scared.

They luckily couldn't see me, yet but that was gonna change as soon as they searched the van so I leaned against the wall closer so they'd take just a little longer to find me. The younger one reached forward and put a black bag on her head and I didn't know what to do. Should I fight them? Should I run? Should I just give up and go with them?

Well another half a second to study led me to believe that their both high up in their organization and the chances of me winning a fight against both of them, while protecting Skye, and from the van were pretty low so I decided to go with them and get me an Skye out as soon as I get the chance.

As the younger man grabbed Skye I quickly put the combat suit in the pocket of my black leather jacket and moved to where Skye was only seconds ago. I decided to try one of my favourite deceptions the,'I'm just a cute little girl who's scared'. Which worked so well every time I tried it because even though I'm fourteen I've always been so much skinnier and smaller I could pass for an 10 or 11 year old./ The older one (though surprised) was ready and put handcuffs on my hands with my hands behind my back. I gave another fake scared look and he tried to comfort me by saying,"it's okay we'll get these off in a minute then figure this out... Can you promise me that if I take these off you'll follow me and not try to run away?". I gave a little nod. He took them off me and gently grabbed my arm, leading me with the younger man behind us dragging Skye.

We were put in a black car with tinted windows and another S.H.I.E.L.D symbol on the outside. I got to sit in the front seat beside the nicer man who let me not where the handcuffs. It was kinda ironic though because as if they could stop me if I didn't want to or if I was going to risk fighting them.

After exactly 43minutes and 25seconds (I counted gotta observe everything in these situations) we stopped and I was once again pulled by the arm towards an unknown destination. This time before I got out of the vehicle the man put a bag over my head, gently though and making sure I was all right.

I always taught myself not to panic when something like this happened but now I was scared, really scared! Well I didn't have to worry about keeping a calm face for a minute which was good. But as soon as we entered a room the bag was ripped off my head by the younger man.

"You guys are making a big mistake" Skye told them and held my hand under the table. "You don't look that big, and your little friend looks even smaller" the annoying bad a** looking one remarked sarcastically. Okay that's it no more of the act I folded my hands across my chest and leaned back in the chair wiping any trace of emotion off my face. "Sorry for the lack of finesse agent Ward here has had some history with your group, the Rising Tide"

I scoffed, right one of those fancy agents who becomes super well off if not rich, from their job and aren't trained well enough to withstand any other situation then one that they can always be saved from by their precious extraction teams. Skye was about to say something but I just looked at her with a look that said I'll handle it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied, probably the best sounding lie ever since I would have believed myself had I not known it wasn't true.

"There's two ways we can do this-" Agent Ward started then was cut off by me.

"Oh and is one of them the easy way?" I asked sarcastically.

"No"

"Oh" Skye disappointedly said.

"What are your names?" The older one asked.

"Skye" she hesitantly said. "Jo" I followed.

"What are your real names?" Agent Ward pried.

I don't think he knew I was sorta lying but he asked anyway. Skye for the most part told the truth, I don't think they really cared her full name was Skylar but they probably would care that Jo is actually far off from my real name. The only person I've ever told my real name to, is Skye and whoever my real parents are (if their alive of care) probably know.

"That can wait there's another name we need, a certain hero" the older man said. "What makes you think I know that?" Skye asked. "Well, you made a little mistake, the phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the rising tide posts" he a little smugly.

"Wow... Ya. Was that a mistake or am I now sitting in the centre of your secret Head Quarters? What is this?" Skye looked around,"a plane? We got inside and by now I've discovered you can't beat the encryption on our equipment so, you got nothing"

"We have a fairly strong coincidence, you two being on the scene right before it went up in flames wanna tell me what my team is gonna find there?"

May's POV

We got out of the car to see the centre of the road totalled with cracks and rubble all over, it was like someone on cleanup crew at S.H.I.E.L.D just forgot about that area and left it in the state it was in right after the battle of New York.

Coulson's POV

"How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" I asked the girls. I had to admit, though the younger one probably thinks I was surprised because I didn't think there'd be two of them I really was surprised because, when we saw the younger one, boy, does she ever look a lot like Maria Hill... Except, well, younger.

She had the same shade and colour of chocolate brown hair, and they had such similar eyes it looked like they were copies of each other and they were both slim and average height. The mental similarities I could see just from now was that they both never panicked and always knew the right thing to say in an interrogation, they seemed to be able to conceal emotions and fake them like second nature and both even for being girls looked more bad a** then any of the guys in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Ward accusingly asked.

"Did you?" Jo asked even more accusingly.

"That's not are style" I told them.

"Ya, we were just kidnapped by your style" Skye jumped in.

"S.H.I.E.L.D covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus, of course you'd be covering up centipede" Jo stated as a matter of factly.

What the heck is centipede? I don't know but they clearly don't know that so I intend to keep it that way for the time being. Ward of course thinking I'm stupid and doing anything to get off of this plane backed up a couple steps and mouthed to me,'what is centipede' catching Jo's attention.

"Holy know it, you don't even know what that is? Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet" Skye remarked with a smile on her face. Even Jo had a crack of a smirk showing as Skye said that.

"You need to think about your friend, we're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him ya, but, the next guy will want to exploit him, and the guy after that'll wanna dissect him"

"What is centipede?" Ward asked forcefully.


	4. Chapter 4 They're assets

**At Mike's house**

"Yes I get it but, you see doctor people saw me, they saw what I can do. If I went public that might be good I mean your product works, it works amazingly and-" Mike was cut off by the Dr. on the other side of the phone telling him not too.

"Ya, ya I know what I signed but if I got out in front of this maybe I-" he was cut off again.

"Then what? I go crawling back to the factory I couldn't even get work from those crooks I don't think-" For the third time he was cut off.

"Ya, i just thought- okay" he said and hung up. He gave an angered look and threw his phone at an old picture of him and his wife.

**Secret Lab: Downtown New York**

"This was a lab" Simmons said in astonishment.

"Self empowerment centre, top of the line motion censer security system" May replied casually.

"Hmm, so a secret lab" Simmons said.

"And a super hero. Not a coincidence, was the explosion meant for him or were they just in way over their heads"

"Yap working the problem, ladies If you'll just- sorry" Fitz said as he made his way past May through a pile of rubble.

"If your gonna be in the field agent Fitz you'll have it get your hands dirty" May smirked.

"No I don't" Fitz said bluntly puzzling May not that she showed it. He set the case on the ground and opened it and let out 12 D.W.A.R.F's he invented.

"Hi-ho off to work you go"he said as they rose up into the air and searched the building sure anything weird or alien.

**Back on that B.U.S**

**Coulson's POV**

"Centipede, there was chatter on the web and then gone, I traced the axis point back to that building" Skye explained while Jo had a glaring contest with Ward, and the funny thing was he was losing.

"What were you after?" Agent Ward pried taking this is an excuse to look away from Jo. In answer she gave a triumphant smirk.

"The truth, what are you after?" Skye snapped.

"World peace"

"Really? You're-" Jo started In the,'your bullshitting me' tone.

"You anarchist hacker types love to stir things up, but your never around for the fall

"People keep secrets for a reason _Skye and Jo_" He said emphasizing their names thinking they weren't real. I got the vibe that the name situation was complicated and in a way they weren't lying.

"Well just because your reasonable and... Firm doesn't mean that your not a evil faceless government tool bag" Skye shot back feeling his abbs while she feebly pushed him back a little.

"Just give us your guys name" Ward said sounding desperate, is he trying to blow this interrogation?

"He's not our guy!" Skye protested. I remembered Jo and saw her sitting away from them and myself looking amused at this.

"You have to remember he's in danger" I intervened their little fight.

"Then let us go, let me talk to him not the T1000 here" Skye argued.

"You guys wanna be alone with him, of course" Ward accused.

"She's a groupie, all this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D tracking powers. She might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower, and the kid, was probably just picked up from Toy's Are Us" Ward jabbed at them.

Now I know he's purposely trying to blow this!

"What I would never- okay one time" Skye admitted.

"I'm 14 years old" Jo huffed.

'Okay nows the time to exit gracefully before Ward finds another way to mess this up' I thought.

"Ward" I called as I opened the interrogation room door and gestured for him to follow. I couldn't help but think how funny it would be to keep him in there with them.

"Is it the girls? Are they getting under your skin?" I asked him.

"Sir-" he tried but I cut him off.

"Or is it the assignment. Are you so anxious to get off this plane that you deliberately blow an interrogation"

"Give me a minute alone with them and you'll have your answers" Ward tried as I undid the lock on the door that hid the truth serum behind it.

"There _both_ assets" I told him. As much as I didn't want to admit it when we sweeper through everything and I mean everything (S.H.I.E.L.D is very thorough) we found not a single trace of either of them existing.

"They're so assets- wait asset?" Ward asked completely baffled.

"We don't know anything about them, either of them" I told him while grabbing the briefcase and hoisting it up to the table.

"Do you appreciate how often that happens? That never happens, and now it's happened with two people in a row, we need what they know"

Secret lab: downtown New York

"See we designed each with there own capabilities some recording the dimensions and textures of the site, and some testing the radiation, I mean one is basically just smelling" Simmons rambled about the D.W.A.R.F's (one if their latest successes).

"Hold on, I think we got something in something" Fitz announced loudly.

"Who's got it?" Simmons eagerly asked.

"Uh... Bashful" Fitz answered as May made her way over to wear they found it.

"Awww" Simmons said.

May moved a couple charred things out the way to find,"Surveillance camera, deep fried".

"Yes, but that model has a flash memory, now I could cinq that with the motion detectors and with a little bit of luck we can get some images from before the blast". May gave him a look that said,'you're leaving this to luck?'.

And he added in a sarcastic tone,"and by luck I mean unappreciated genius".

"And we'll need it one of them is reading some compounds some sort of- Oh My God" Simmons said as she went over to were one of them picked something up. May handed Fitz the deep fried security camera and guessed," explosive?".

"Not of this earth"

**Sorry 4 not updating awhile had writers block and now I need your opinion on the next chapter about what should happen with the truth serum;**

**A. Jo has a phobia of needles and so Coulson gains there trust by putting away the truth serum and comforting her. **

**B. It goes mostly the same as in the show just with Jo there like in the last chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Serum

**Jo's POV**

"This is QMBT16" Coulson said holding up a tiny glass bottle full of a clear/orange coloured liquid,"It's thee top shelf martini of sodium pentathol derivatives, brand new and extremely prudent true serum-".

I could barely hear the rest of what he was saying, as soon as he took out the needle like thing on the end of a gun looking thing everything started to look blurry and I could barely breath.

**Skye's POV**

As soon as he took out the needle like thing I checked back at Jo, not good! She was on the verge of a huge panic attack and that was the only time she ever showed fear, scratch fear she was showing absolute terror right now!

When I looked again at Coulson he was starting to be aware of Jo's panic attack just didn't know what it was that caused it.

"Put it away!" I yelled at him as I got out of my seat to help her, well tried to get out of my seat. Two string arms held me in place until I saw Coulson shake his head and Ward let me go.

Coulson at least got the message and put the needle gun or whatever it was back in the case and out of site.

I went over to Jo showing her my hands to let her know I didn't have anything in them and moved her off of the floor and out of the corner she crawled into in fear.

Her breathing rate was so high at that moment and she was shaking violently it was like nothing I've ever dealt with before and I've seen her have a panic attack once, of course it was much more mild then the one right now.

"No no no! Please don't!" Jo yelled her mind lost in some other world right now.

Now I started to freak out a little because I didn't know what to do!

Coulson (although worried) didn't have that problem, he came over and picked her up opening the big a** door with one hand."Ward you are dismissed, Skye come with me" he yelled behind him.

"But Coulson-" I heard Ward start then give up and stop halfway through.

Come to think of it why does Coulson actually trust me? Well, enough to let me run free on the plane? Or does he really care about Jo? That's a long shot but I have noticed, Coulson seems like an amazing man that everyone likes because of how rare it is to have his personality in this business (the complicated business which I know so much about: sarcasm).

We entered into what looked like the lounge area of the plane and he set her down on a couch that looked much more inviting then the scary dark cell we were in just a moment ago.

I sat on the floor by the couch right beside her and did what works to calm her down from these things; gently brush through her long, curly, chocolate coloured hair while I sang her a song.

"If only if only,

the wood pecker sighs,

The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky

The wolf cries out to the mo-oo-on

All hungry and lonely

If only if only"

It's not like I was a great singer or anything but I was good enough to keep rhythm and not sound terrible. Clearly it also worked enough to calm her down a bit. She calmed down to just sobbing into my shoulder after a minute and after another she looked up took a breath and simply whispered,"Sorry".

"It's all right" Coulson answered which was the opposite of what I thought he'd say. I was expecting to be thrown back into that interrogation room and for him to actually put the needle in one of us that time.

And the way he said it with a warm smile to, not fake I could tell by the way Jo bought it because even when she's out of sorts there's not a person on earth better at detecting emotions than her.

"Thank you sir" Jo answered sincerely though she had some trouble actually putting much emotion into them and I knew she was back to her old self again.

"We'll help" I told him as Jo got up off the couch and gave a curt nod.

**Jo's POV**

I did my very best to put my regular mask of emotions on right after I stopped sobbing like an absolute baby! How could I do that, for all I knew Skye could've been injected with the actual truth serum and wouldn't of had anyone to help her! I'm a complete failure as a, well... Sister? Best Friend?

I don't know what we are but one things for certain, I failed her and the most I can do now is be an exceptional person to Skye as far as protector, supporter whatever she needs.

**Factory: New York**

"I'm sorry but there's just no spots open" The factory manager explained without really caring,"and even if I did I have 100 other guys like you only they won't bitch every time their back hurts".

"Please, I was injured but now I'm stronger I can carry twice the load I used to" Mike pretty much begged,"it's just me and my boy now".

"What are you not hearing, No!

"When I say I need things moved I need it done"

"Like this" Mike said and used his super strength to push a huge rack of metal tanks full of dangerous chemicals all the way smashing into a wall across the room.

"Are you crazy-" The factory Manager yelled interrupted by Mike throwing him into a pile of metal tanks. As he made impact they fell off the crate and rolled around in various directions.

"These are people Gary, not parts you replace when breakThe Manager looked up at Mike with a bloody nose and scrapped face,"p-p-please don't do this, it's not me, it's the company I'm not the bad guy-" he was cut off by Mike who looked like he just came to some sort of a realization.

"Yes, your the bad guy just like in the comics, and I'm the hero" Mike said and with that he grabbed a metal can and threw it down on the managers face.

**The B.U.S, Location Classified**

**Skye's POV**

"Can I ask, what caused her fear? Or was it always like that?" Coulson asked.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not, he is or at least seems to be a nice man but what kind of a sorta-sister would I be if I told a man we just met her biggest secret, actually second biggest. I decided to at least help him a little but not tell him the full story, not much at all really, but enough.

"It was like that ever since I found her, but not since she was born. I don't want Jo to murder me so I'm not going to tell you the rest but eventually if you get to know her and she trusts you 100% then she might tell you. It's a pretty freaking hard task and she can tell if your sincere or not, but it's worth it

"She likes your style... so do I" I added.

"What about his?" He didnt have to say the name I knew he met Ward the Robotic-Faceless-Goverment-Toolbag.

Then Coulson touched something on the holo table and transferred it to the large TV screen. It was Mike on the news, a video of him on an angry rampage through the factory. So not like him!

"This isn't- he just needs a break" I said shocked.

"Then give him one. What have you got?" Coulson asked.

I was just about to go get Jo when no other then Jo herself came in with her usual professional face on in her normal leather jacket, leggings, and black tank top.

"His id" she said and handed it to Coulson.


	6. Chapter 6 Wanna join?

**Jo's POV**

Coulson assembled his team together I decided since my most valuable skill was noticing things others ignored or didn't even notice maybe I should use that. My mental report on them goes something like this;

**May (or at least that's what I heard Coulson call her when I wasn't supposed to be listening)**: Probably top grade hand-to-hand most likely best on the team, pilot of the B.U.S (but I gotta admit Coulson introduced her as 'Agent May Pilot of the B.U.S' so it wasn't really hard to determine that). Then there's the obvious just below shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, about 5'7 and a half.

**Ward aka Robotic-Faceless-Government-Toolbag**: Also really good at Hand-to-Hand probably second best at it, guessing he's a specialist based on how "great" he is with people but maybe I shouldn't be talking cuz it's a "little" hypocritical. About 6'2ish, short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes.

**Fitz... no nickname, yet**: Mechanical engineering, and really smart (I honestly thing him and Simmons are mentally linked.

**Simmons**: Bio Chem, if it's even possible, smarter then Fitz.

**Coulson** or as Skye calls him AC: a really good man with a kind heart, and trust me when I say it because I'll say the truth about a person weather I adore or hate them, though usually it's the latter. Looks about in his early 50's.

Then there's us, but I don't need an evaluation for that.

For the most part, like usual, I just let Skye do the talking and looked around the room for various items I could use as weapons should the need arise and when I realized we were going to go back to our van I silently stood up and left. They didn't really know much about what I could do, probably just thought I was some hacker and only hacker just not as good as Skye so I decided to keep it that way.

Agent May the one (by my guess) more used to my way of things; silently observe then kick some a** when needed, do some undercover stuff, and is about average in all other departments of espionage. She would be accompanying (making sure we didn't just make a break for it and have Skye create new identities for) us back to T.A.M.I.

The next time I zoned back into reality we were just getting to the van and exited their S.H.I.E.L.D issued van.

"Alright, there we go" Skye mumbled as usual as she worked. I took this opportunity to grab one thing from my little corner of stuff, the most important thing I owned.

I'm not usually a sentimentalist because I know there might be a time, it could be anytime that we have to leave and quickly! Maybe even without the van. But this was different, I wear it most of the time tucked under my shirt so no one can see it. It's a necklace, small silver chains and a silver bald eagle hanging from it.

Just as Skye finished up and she grabbed the most important thing she owns, a little microchip that holds all the information regarding her parents (which is not much she doesn't know who they are) I saw the face of Mike Peterson, only he looked angry!

In a fit of rage he sent sent May flying right into the hard, brick alley wall and shoved so little boy into the van beside me as he himself got in.

"What are you doing?!" Skye yell/asked.

"You're gonna help us make a new life, a better life" Mike said looking scared but no doubt able and willing to kill us both.

"Us?" I asked through gritted teeth as I stared at the 7 year old kid beside me who looked about ready to cry.

"Ace, my son. Be strong for me Ace come on what are we?" Mike said to Skye then Ace.

"We'll protect u from the scary men in dark suits" he added.

Skye took that as a signal to start driving but it didn't stop me from saying,"they just want to help you-"

"Oh, so now there your friends?" He yelled,"how do I know you can do this?".

"Relax it's not like I'm making a fake id I'm erasing all track records, license- And I've done it before" Skye tried to calm him down as she erased him from virtually every data stream everywhere.

She got a grim look on her face for a minute and I might've to if I wasn't so good at hiding what's inside because I could tell she was recalling when she did it to herself and later me.

**Alley way: New York**

**May's POV**

"He took both of them" I said in a tone that hopefully sent the message I was pissed.

"Are you alright?" Coulson asked with real concern evident in his voice. Is he kidding me? I don't know but I swear I would've punched him if he was near enough.

"We'll deal with that later, at length!" I answered.

**The B.U.S**

**Gemma's POV**

"what's happening? No no no no!" Fitz yelled. I came over to see what he was doing and when I saw the an alert on the screen I yelled,"oh, no what've you done?".

"Me? You think I did this?" Fitz yelled back just as agent Coulson entered.

"It's Skye she's trying to tell us where to find them" he said.

**New York Mall**

**Jo's POV**

Mike who (at least in my head) didn't deserve to be called Mr. Peterson was holding onto Skye with one hand and myself with the other in an iron grip.

I saw a group of gangster looking guys walk by and thought they would be a perfect distraction. When I looked at Skye (who was closer to them) as if reading my mind she kicked one of them in the balls, hard!

Mike stepped I front of us all and begun to fight them off one by one losing his son who I saw was taken by the local authority's out of the building. Good, I thought only one person I need to protect now... That and if I can the rest of the people in the building.

I told Skye to start running to the upper levels while I take Peterson out when Agent Ward showed up and motioned for me to follow Skye up the stairs. I was about to argue when out of the corner of my eye I saw what no one else seemed to notice... A third party.

As quickly as I could manage I ran up the stairs and passing a bathroom went in and did a 12 second change into my black catsuit loaded with weapons. Skye was nearing him and I was so close to reaching her.

Thankfully I did reach one of them and it was Mr. third party. With surprise on my side I kicked the backs of his knee's and he did a summersault forward. When he turned to face me all he got was a face full of my black combat boot and a pinch to the nerve on his neck.

Turns out agent May was right behind me about to take out the man herself but all she said was,"if you hang around a while we should spar".

The fiasco was over, at least for now, Mr. Peterson was immobilized (but not dead) Ward turned out fine, Fitz Simmons came up with the thing that saved Mr Peterson's life, Coulson didn't have to go through the guilt that his team killed a fairly innocent man, May is looking forward to that sparring match because when Coulson turned to us and said,"wanna take a ride on the crazy B.U.S and join the team?" Skye turned to me and I nodded, we accepted.

**so super sorry for taking so long to update I will make it up to u guys by updating again by Friday at least thank you so much I can't believe how many views this has gotten! Please review!**


End file.
